


Хрустальные стальные замки

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M, Slash, и занимательная космогония
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не скрывает теперь ничего, он не собирается выпускать Корасона: тот или сломается, или умрёт. Больше никаких ошибок и никакого доверия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хрустальные стальные замки

Очень светлая, с высоким потолком и огромными окнами, зарешечёнными толстыми прутьями из кайросеки, комната похожа на клетку. По каменному полу ползут густые лиловые тени, в их медленном движении есть что-то усыпляющее, парализующее внимание и волю. Что-то убийственно непреклонное.  
Сидя на стуле у кровати, Дофламинго смотрит на спящее, спокойное лицо, перечёркнутое тенями прутьев, и думает, что вместо птички поймал в свою клетку акулу.  
Он знает повадки придонных акул: ждать в засаде, сливаясь с рельефом, а потом напасть так быстро, что только удар — и булькающий хрип в динамике ден-ден-муши. Проплывать мимо водолазов, притворяясь безобидными, а потом неожиданно, молниеносно ринуться в атаку, без ошибки выбрав в жертвы владельцев Дьявольских Фруктов.   
  
Каждый фруктовик в море — немного самоубийца, — думает Дофламинго, отводя прядь волос, упавшую на закрытые глаза Коразона: ладонь мимолётно задевает щекотные острые ресницы. Стирает пятнышко крови, засохшее на щеке, и Коразон открывает глаза, тёмные, лихорадочно блестящие, резко вскидывается — и падает обратно на кровать: длинная цепь наручников, пропущенная через спинку кровати, натянувшись, мешает ему сесть.  
От него веет жаром, на щеках проступил румянец; даже на грани жизни и смерти Коразон не желает подчиниться, — но его желания больше не имеют никакого значения.  
Вдруг что-то натягивается и болезненно лопается внутри, обрывая невидимую связь: в сутках плавания, на острове Миньон, Дозор нашёл нитяного клона, изображавшего труп Коразона. Сработали растяжки, присоединённые к взрывным устройствам — Дофламинго не оставляет следов и всегда достигает поставленной цели.   
— Поздравляю, ты только что умер, — говорит он, поднимаясь со стула. Идёт к двери, и уже в коридоре слышит ответ, тихий и хриплый:  
— Как это произошло?  
Пожав плечами, он закрывает дверь на ключ. Под кожей волнами прокатывается кипяток, и Дофламинго чувствует, как в нём растёт торжество победителя, тяжёлое и звонкое, как связка ключей в кармане. Он идёт быстро, почти бежит, подгоняемый этим торжеством; ему хочется кричать. Он не счастлив — это больше похоже на дурное, отчаянное веселье человека, пляшущего на развалинах дотла сгоревшего дома.  
На пороге ожидает Требол.  
— Выступаем, — бросает Дофламинго, шагая мимо.  
— Быстро ты, — отзывается тот; Дофламинго поворачивает голову, и Требол прячет глаза, уходит за спину, бормоча что-то в привычной дурашливо-занудной манере.  
  
  
 _— В тот раз неудачно получилось. Подбили корабль, а он возьми и утони. Пришлось искать водолазов, благо, глубина позволяла. Спускаемся.  
— Неужели сам спускался?  
— А кто мне запретит? Внизу, конечно, пришлось выковыривать из обломков ящики с кайросеки, трупы опять же плавают, акулы — в общем, те ещё условия работы. И тишина такая… Да ты сам знаешь, какая. Смотрю — металлическая дверца. За дверцей — затонувшая военная база, старая, времён, наверное, Древнего Королевства. Какие-то вещи я узнал — то же оружие не очень изменилось, да и механика — она всегда механика. А вот, допустим, плоский диск с дыркой, для чего его использовали? Сложно сказать. _  
  
  
Пушечные ядра ложатся у самого борта: впервые старая ведьма настроена серьёзно.   
Дофламинго тоже. Он хочет причинить боль тем, кто отнял у него Роси; он прекрасно знает, как это сделать. Ведь все они в одном клубе. Он взлетает на нитях, рывком пересекает расстояние, отделяющее от "Саломеи" — и опускается на мачту. Достаёт из кармана жетон дозорного и, швырнув его старой ведьме, орёт, захлёбываясь от азарта и восторга:  
— Я пристрелил вашу крысу! Слышишь, ты, старая карга? Я его убил!  
Жетон падает на палубу; Цуру стоит неподвижно и молча: руки в карманах брюк; плащ раздувает ветром, а в глазах — чистая, неразбавленная жалость. Потом наклоняется, поднимает с палубы жетон, — и вот что потом делает эта старая карга, эта чёртова гнилая ведьма: она гладит кусок металла как зверька или больного ребёнка, говорит что-то; из-за свиста ветра и хлопанья парусов Дофламинго не может разобрать, что.   
— Не слышу! — кричит он в ответ. — Ни хера не слышу!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он улетает — убегает на свой корабль, но, коснувшись палубы, вдруг замирает, споткнувшись на ровном месте, будто кто-то ведёт острым осколком стекла вдоль по сухожилию: верхний этаж закрыт, туда никто не войдёт, и вот уже вторые сутки без еды и воды, умирающий, прикованный к кровати — чёрт, он забыл, он просто забыл о Коразоне.   
— Доффи, ты в порядке? — трогает за плечо Диаманте, Дофламинго молча мотает головой — отстань — и море, промелькнув под ногами грязно-синей лентой, упирается в серый, окованный камнем берег, следом свалка, старый завод. Он взбегает по лестнице, на ходу доставая ключи, щёлкают замки, распахивается дверь — и что-то сбивает его с ног, перехлёстывает, душит твёрдыми звеньями цепи. Звенья холодные, а Коразон пылает жаром, и непонятно, откуда у него нашлось столько сил на эту бессмысленную попытку. Упрямый, неблагодарный ублюдок. Дофламинго выворачивается, перекатывается, подминает его под себя, схватив за волосы, прикладывает головой об пол, и ещё раз, и ещё, пока давление на горло не ослабевает.  
Рука соскальзывает с плеча, голова откидывается набок расслабленно и безвольно, сухие губы и пот на лбу; что ты делаешь, идиот, — хочет спросить Дофламинго, но он знает ответ. Ответ, заряженный и так и не выстреливший, лежит у него в тумбе, там, где всякая ненужная херня. Ответ обжигает грудь и живот горячей липкой влагой, оставляет красные пятна на рубашке и металлический привкус во рту.   
Раны открылись, отстранённо думает Дофламинго. И этот жар. Сдох бы уже побыстрее, если тебе этого так хочется.  
Тем не менее, он посылает Детку Пять за врачом; немедленно, говорит он, я не желаю ждать.  
Мир существует для исполнения его желаний, так что спустя час Дофламинго ставит поднос с едой на подоконник, садится в кресло напротив кровати и раскрывает газету.   
На пятом развороте Коразон приходит в себя.   
Взгляд, устремлённый на газету, тёмный и тяжёлый, иногда его глаза кажутся вишнёвыми, почти коричневыми, а иногда в них стынет пролитая кровь. Ни у мамы, ни у отца не было таких глаз; Дофламинго хотел бы, чтобы Коразон никогда не был его братом. Нет, никогда не хотел.  
— Если будешь выебываться, прикую к кровати. Для надёжности — кайросеки. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится гадить под себя.  
— Почему ты меня не убил? — Коразон отмахивается от угрозы как от чего-то незначительного. Всегда так — он уверен, что мир существует для исполнения его капризов. Для его идиотских игр. Для его ненависти и мести.  
— Не знаю, что с тобой делать, — честно отвечает Дофламинго.   
Да знает, конечно.   
Нельзя сказать, что он любит Коразона — он его не любит. Он дышит Коразоном, он держится за него — за единственную преграду на пути одиночества.  
Уже закрывая двери на замки, он вспоминает, что оставил на подоконнике газету.   
Но почему-то за ней не возвращается.  
  
  
 _— Кстати, ты никогда не задумывался, почему у нас нет летающих кораблей?  
— Я знаю, почему их нет. Па... Сенгоку рассказывал.  
— Не смей так говорить, меня это раздражает. Они не твоя семья, эти пиявки, эти сучки тенрюбито!.. Ладно. Я знаю, ты оговорился нарочно. Теперь ты доволен?  
— Вполне.  
— Я тоже знаю, почему их нет. Как-то раз поднялся за облака — перебрал шампанского, захотелось высокого, семнадцать мне тогда исполнилось, что ли. И знаешь, что? Меня чуть не подбили. Длинным таким белым лучом. Холодно — пиздец, ни рук ни ног не чувствую, а эти всё стреляют и нужно уворачиваться. Там, за небом, вогнутые зеркала и огромные механические стрекозы. Хрустальные стальные замки в темноте. И мы у этих уродов, которые там живут, как на блюдечке ползаем._  
  
  
Ночью Дофламинго плохо спит, то и дело ворочается, просыпается, и под конец, не выдержав, идёт проверить, как там Коразон. В комнате пусто, потом — лёгким сквозняком — движение за спиной, и к виску прикасается дуло. Дофламинго трогает пояс, за который мгновение назад был заткнут пистолет, а дуло следует по щеке, губам и упирается в челюсть под подбородком.   
Коразон улыбается, и его улыбка совсем не похожа на ту, нарисованную.  
Но он не знает всех техник Дофламинго — и выглядит почти удивлённым, когда его рука, подчиняясь натяжению нитей, поднимается и неудобно выворачивается. Теперь Коразон целится в себя, но всё ещё уверен в безнаказанности.  
— Тебе жить надоело?   
— Мне скучно. Развлеки меня, Доффи, — отвечает Коразон и облизывает ствол, обводит языком отверстие дула. Его развратная улыбка и злой прищур как пожар в тёмной комнате. Так ярко, так горячо, так сложно устоять.  
  
Всегда было сложно устоять. Через неделю после появления Коразона Дофламинго дрочит в душе, представляя, как расплывается ровно очерченная линия рта и как на светлых ресницах дрожат капли воды. Губы тесно смыкаются вокруг напряжённого члена, и эти красные следы помады потом долго стоят перед глазами, мешая сосредоточиться. Через две недели Коразон приходит сам. Пишет: только пойми меня правильно.  
“И если нет, значит, нет”, — пишет он.  
— Хватит юлить, выкладывай — говорит Дофламинго. Два часа ночи, ему снова снился тот кошмар, и он злой как чёрт.  
“Я хочу тебя трахнуть”, — пишет Коразон.   
Через два месяца Дофламинго опаздывает. Коразон встречает его в недвусмысленной позе, голый и пьяный.  
— Давно тут? — спрашивает Дофламинго и не может оторвать взгляд от бликов лампы, скользящих по коже. Карта шрамов — как личное дело, спрятанное в чьём-то столе. На все вопросы о том, как он жил, Коразон молча пожимает плечами.  
— Заждался?   
"Иди нахуй", — лениво машет блокнотом Коразон.  
— Не в этот раз.   
Дофламинго снимает запонки, развязывает галстук, по одной расстёгивает пуговицы, А Коразон смотрит мимо него и плывёт, тает как нагретое масло. Проводит вдоль члена, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, подушечкой большого пальца гладит головку, размазывая прозрачную каплю. Он занят собой, погружён в ощущения и ничего вокруг себя не замечает, — но это обман. Потому что все листы с ответами приготовлены загодя.  
"А ты не торопишься".  
— А ты меня поторопи, — отвечает Дофламинго, и Коразон раздвигает согнутые ноги, растягивает себя пальцами. Он весь состоит из противоречий: то, как он трахает себя пальцами, то, какая холодная, выдержанная злость плещется под ресницам, его провоцирующая сумасшедшая улыбка. И ровный почерк — всегда ровный.   
Дофламинго опускается на колени между его ног, подтягивает к себе за бёдра, в голове пустота — мысли вымело запредельным, болезненным возбуждением, взгляд упёрся в лицо: глаза Коразона закрыты, а губы шевелятся; Дофламинго узнаёт это беззвучное и молящее "Доффи, Доффи" — и молчит в ответ.  
  
Трахаться с этой змеёй было бы невероятной глупостью. Дофламинго и не собирается.   
— Чем тебя развлечь, Коразон? — он прячет пистолет; он снова называет Роси не по имени, пиратским прозвищем — и этим даже близко не сравнять счёт, но Коразон хмурится, качает головой:  
— Я не в твоей шайке.  
— Из пиратов Донкихота не уходят.   
— Тогда расскажи что-нибудь.  
Это игра на выдержку, игра с двумя патронами в крутящемся барабане. Тело, облепленное нитями, напрягается, проверяя прочность ловушки — и тут же расслабляется. Безупречный самоконтроль и стальные нервы — Дофламинго всегда недооценивал своего младшего брата.  
— Расскажу, — обещает Дофламинго и тянет его к себе, опускаясь на пол. Обнимает: голова на плече, тёплое пятно дыхания на шее, под расстёгнутой рубашкой — почерневшая перевязка. Ловит руку, щекочет словами ладонь:  
— Меня беспокоит одна вещь, мой Коразон.   
Губы шевелятся, едва касаясь кожи, и не разобрать ответ: "какая"? "Сдохни"?  
— Мы до сих пор не нашли Ло. Нет, это не угрожает плану с Дресс Розой — те, кто поверили бы коммандеру Морского Дозора, не поверят мелкому отродью из Флеванса. Да он и сам к ним не сунется — спасибо вам с Верго. Но я столько в него вложил. А ты его испортил.   
Он снова заводится, на языке уже крутятся обвинения и оскорбления, да как ты мог, как ты только мог так со мной поступить, — но Коразон вдруг издаёт невнятный звук, вздрагивает и обмякает в руках.  
— Эй, — Дофламинго трясёт его за плечи. — Хватит притворяться! Надеюсь, на этот раз ты сдох! Ну почему ты такой упрямый, а, Роси?  
Утром его качает от недосыпа, грязная куча бинтов валяется в углу, а Коразон спит в кровати, в наручниках из кайросеки.  
  
Они много разговаривают. Точнее будет сказать — Дофламинго много говорит.  
Он не скрывает теперь ничего, он не собирается выпускать Коразона: тот или сломается, или умрёт. Больше никаких ошибок и никакого доверия. У него просто нет выбора, он человек, застрявший на острове обезьян. Один из двух: второй — Роси.  
— Ты не понимаешь, чего я хочу, — говорит Дофламинго, сидя на кровати и наблюдая, как Коразон сушит волосы полотенцем. — Я не стремлюсь вернуть Дресс Розу. Я не желаю быть пиратом, или королём, или королём пиратов. Я просто хочу разрушить мир.  
— Бедный обиженный братик.   
Коразон бросает полотенце на кресло, на запястьях заживают следы от оков, взгляд следует за сигаретной пачкой в руке Дофламинго. Тот машет ею:  
— Хороший способ привлечь твоё внимание, да?  
Коразон качает головой:  
— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что нельзя быть ещё более жалким, ты открываешь мне новые глубины.  
В попытках задеть он становится весьма разговорчивым.  
  
  
 _— Никогда не обращал внимание на то, что приносит море? Все эти странные, сложные вещи, иногда почти новые. У нас нет таких технологий, они словно из чужого будущего. Или словно куски головоломки — если уделить ей время, то можно хотя бы примерно представить оригинал. Но знаешь, в чём проблема? Вообрази людей, которые ни разу не видели морского короля. Им завязывают глаза и подводят к туше. Один щупает гребень и говорит: это рыба. Другой щупает морду и возражает: нет, это дракон. Третий щупает хвост: да змея же! Мне рассказывали историю про одного мужика, который застрял на острове обезьян. Остров огибало сильное восходящее течение, и к берегу постоянно прибивало странные вещи. А он был механиком. Видел бы ты, что он сделал из этого острова за каких-то пять лет!  
— А ты видел?  
— Нет, это просто история. _  
  
  
  
За мутной прозрачной перегородкой — шум воды, и Дофламинго всё ещё может остановиться, но он привык потакать своим желаниям. В мире нет ничего важнее его желаний. Даже принципы. Даже здравый смысл. Здравый смысл и Роси — на памяти Дофламинго эти понятия не пересекались ни разу. Запотевшее стекло размывает очертания фигуры, влага оседает на коже тёплой моросью.  
Он отодвигает перегородку и шагает внутрь, а Коразон смотрит на него из-за клубов пара, просто смотрит, его неподвижность — как взведённая пружина. Потом она распрямляется: лицом в стену, скользким кафелем под ладонями, чужими руками под мокрой насквозь рубашкой. Коразон прижимается к спине, пальцы блуждают по животу и груди, выкручивают сосок, и перед глазами темнеет. Это непривычное ощущение, словно всё, что было глупо, запретно, нельзя — теперь можно. Но оно не лёгкое — оно тяжёлое и вязкое как смола. Коразон расстёгивает брюки, стягивает их вместе с трусами и начинает дрочить, то быстро, то останавливаясь; будто спохватившись, шепчет:  
— Я тебя хочу, можно?  
Дофламинго пытается ответить, но из горла вырывается беспомощный, жадный стон; он двигает бёдрами, то надеваясь на пальцы, то толкаясь в кулак. Ему мало, перед глазами сгущается чернота, мысли разбиты, размыты непрекращающимся шумом воды.  
— Ох, Доффи... — что-то странное в его голосе. Пальцы сменяются членом, Коразон трахает его резкими и быстрыми движениями, то и дело забывая двигать кулаком, и из-за этого удовольствие нарастает неровно, остро.   
Всё только начинается, а заканчивается уже после рассвета. Дофламинго лежит на боку, прижимает Коразона к себе и входит в него с неторопливой пресыщенностью человека, который трахался ночь напролёт.   
Потом переворачивает на живот, продолжая двигаться, облизывает солёную кожу, прихватывает зубами, сильнее, глубже, Коразон бессвязно, сладко стонет, плавится под ним, опьяняюще покорный.  
Перед тем, как уснуть, Коразон спрашивает:  
— Ты меня отсюда не выпустишь?  
Дофламинго молча качает головой и целует его в затылок.  
  
  
  
 _— Ты наверняка слышал сказки о том, как душу фруктовиков уносит морской дьявол, но правда ещё хуже. Фрукт пожирает душу сразу, как только ты его съедаешь. Помню, как-то раз поймали одного, он украл у меня ценную вещь, а когда понял, что попался — проглотил её. Думал, прокатит. Пришлось вскрывать. Так вот, у него вместо сердца рос дьявольский фрукт, весь в сосудах, представляешь? Даже думать не хочется, что за дрянь у него была вместо крови.  
— У нас.  
— Да, у нас. Поэтому они всегда всплывают, из-за души. Слишком лёгкие, чтобы тонуть, слишком тяжёлые, чтобы улететь._  
  
  
Старая ведьма продолжает путаться под ногами. Человек из Мирового Правительства фальшиво досадует в ден-ден-муши. Говорит, беда с этими дозорными, Донкихот. Иногда наши собаки срываются с цепи. Чаще всего — самые лучшие.  
— Хотя ты знаешь, — продолжает он, и в его голосе слышен намёк, прозрачный как хрусталь. Дофламинго покачивает бокал, закручивая вино винтом.  
— Плевать, — он не скрывает раздражения и усталости. — Наведите у себя порядок, или я сам его наведу.  
Сокровище Мариджои — одноразовое оружие. Дофламинго должен казаться убедительно безумным, недалёким, самодовольным, чтобы разыгрывать эту карту, не выкладывая её на стол.   
  
Когда он поднимается к Коразону (не стоит лукавить, к себе — здесь его вещи, его одежда, все его любимые книги) — тот сидит в кресле и читает. Молча откладывает книгу, взгляд ползёт сверху вниз, тяжёлый, почти ощутимый.  
— Мне нужен совет.  
— И ты пришёл ко мне? — Коразон выглядит неподдельно удивлённым: попытка сыграть на тщеславии оканчивается провалом.  
— Мне нужен совет дозорного, — уточняет Дофламинго. Пододвигает стол и второе кресло, ставит на стол стаканы, разливает вино. Коразон курит и смотрит на него сквозь клубы дыма.  
— Позвони Верго.  
Дофламинго качает головой, злость нарастает в нём с каждым вдохом, каждым движением.   
— Не поможет. С ним не носился сраный адмирал флота. Он никогда не был любимым щеночком вашего генштаба. За него не мстит сумасшедшая старуха.  
— Бедный Верго, — вздыхает Коразон. Отпивает вино, ноги под столом задевают щиколотку.  
— Почему она всё ещё в северных морях?  
— А не должна?  
— Нет, не должна. Она нарушает приказ.   
— Тогда ты знаешь больше меня, — беспечно улыбается Коразон. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг стакана, он пьёт неторопливо, но всё-таки залпом. — Чей приказ?  
— Папы Сенгоку, — с удовольствием выговаривает Дофламинго. — Знаешь, он же продал тебя за повышение. Всё-таки справедливость существует.  
Он снова наполняет стаканы, поднимает свой:   
— Твоё здоровье.  
— Моё, — соглашается Коразон. — Давно мы с тобой вместе не пили, да?  
— Как её остановить?  
— Доффи, никак. Тебе пиздец. Тётушка Цуру гениальна, Великий Тактик, так её называют.  
Дофламинго презрительно фыркает в ответ:  
— Великий? Тогда почему я всё ещё здесь?  
Коразон тушит сигарету в пепельнице, но взгляд остаётся дымным, расфокусированным. Он похож на сновидца или наркомана под кайфом.  
— Всё просто: она тебя загоняет. Видишь, ты уже нервничаешь. Скоро начнёшь делать ошибки. Одна из ошибок станет последней. Получается, приказ действительно был, но она знает, как его обойти.   
Он говорит мягко, даже с сочувствием, но под конец голос ему изменяет, и Дофламинго передёргивает от этой холодного, оскорблённого гнева. Верно, Коразон обижен. Должно быть, всерьёз думает, что во всём мире нет ничего, равного ему по важности.   
Дофламинго рад бы думать иначе.  
Теперь его очередь оставаться спокойным и весёлым. Коразон допивает вино, закуривает. Долго, бессмысленно смотрит на огонёк зажигалки.  
— Знаешь, я придумал, — улыбается Дофламинго. — От тебя-то она точно не ждёт подвоха.  
Коразон вскидывает голову, но Дофламинго уже перехватил контроль, выбрасывает сигарету и ведёт чужой ладонью над пламенем зажигалки.  
— Хороший ход, а? — он отпускает Коразона за мгновение до того, как в воздухе запахнет палёной кожей.  
Он снова недооценил своего младшего брата.  
Стол отлетает к стене, бутылка — об угол, в руке у Коразона горлышко с отбитыми острыми краями, действительно острыми — при вдохе царапают горло.  
— Не смей, — то ли шепчет, то ли шипит Коразон. — Даже не думай, слышишь, ты, ублюдок?  
Дофламинго зло скалится, мотает головой — острая боль обжигает горло — и выбивает из руки горлышко бутылки. Следующий удар — в солнечное сплетение, потом по ногам; Коразон падает на колени, но продолжает смотреть куда-то ниже лица, и выглядит совсем как в тот раз, когда он пришёл к Дофламинго в два часа ночи со своим "ты только пойми меня правильно" и услышал в ответ: "Всё, что захочешь, Роси".  
  
Дофламинго лучше других знает это чувство, эти страсть и тревогу, сжигающие его Коразона. Он знает: с ними ничего не сделать. Проводит рукой по горлу, стирая кровь; царапина начинает болеть, но это ерунда. Такая ерунда.  
Он обходит перевёрнутое кресло, наклоняется за сигаретами, отлетевшими под кровать, садится. Прикуривает сразу две. Коразон садится рядом, не глядя, протягивает руку. Должно быть, тоже устал. Они курят в тишине, и Дофламинго впервые за четыре года кажется, что у него больше не осталось сил продолжать эти бессмысленные попытки.  
— Вот ты ебанутый, — говорит Коразон.   
Дофламинго молча пожимает плечами. Коразон поворачивается, заглядывает в лицо:  
— Тебе всё ещё нужен совет? Доффи, живи уже своей жизнью.  
— Совет от господина месть?  
— Я никогда не хотел тебе отомстить, — Коразон выглядит удивлённым и очень серьёзным. — Доффи, какой смысл мстить сумасшедшему? Ты не понимаешь очевидных вещей, не контролируешь себя. Ты как испорченный капризный ребёнок. Послушай себя, весь этот бред, который ты несёшь. Всё, что ты делаешь.  
— С тобой?  
Коразон замолкает, а потом отворачивается:  
— Не хочу об этом думать.   
— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Дофламинго у затылка. Кто бы говорил про испорченного ребёнка.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нравится.  
— Значит, всё в порядке, — он обнимает Коразона, поворачивает к себе, трогает губами висок, руками — напряжённую спину под рубашкой. Сначала Коразон неподвижен, неподатлив, но вдруг, будто очнувшись, тянется к губам. За его спиной сплетается нитяной клон; Дофламинго потряхивает от предвкушения, от ощущения вседозволенности, от самозабвенной жажды, с которой целует его Коразон.   
Клон садится на кровать, на нём сейчас нет одежды — она ему не понадобится. Берёт Коразона за плечи, ведёт губами по шее, и тот, повернувшись, выдыхает, откидывается назад в объятья клона. Дофламинго чувствует его тепло и расслабленную тяжесть, расстёгивает его рубашку чужими руками, своими — снимает с него джинсы вместе с бельём: ладони скользят по бёдрам, коленям, щиколоткам. Эти удвоенные, согласованные действия сводят с ума, сводят не только его: Коразон, пошевелившись, привстаёт, губы припухли и раскраснелись, взгляд бессмысленно блуждает.  
— Что ты делаешь, — бормочет он, как будто тут есть что-то непонятное.  
— Верь мне.  
Дофламинго наклоняется: нежная, горячая головка, так приятно сжимать её губами, облизывать, впускать глубже; пальцы путаются в волосах, Коразон вскидывает бёдра с долгим дрожащим стоном, от которого в голове всё мешается и темнеет. Клон гладит грудь Коразона, сжимает соски, прихватив зубами плечо — и снова вскрик, спазматическое, напряжённое движение тела. Дофламинго продолжает это движение, приподнимает его — ноги на сгибах локтей — и насаживает на возбуждённый член клона. Его собственный стоит колом, низ живота сводит и дёргает.  
— Роси, — шепчет он, и Коразон стонет в ответ, так беспомощно и жадно, что от этого, кажется, рвётся сердце:  
— Да, да, Доффи, не тяни...  
Но всё-таки Дофламинго тянет, он не хочет причинить боль — только не Коразону, только не сейчас. Нащупывает смазку в кармане расстёгнутых брюк — влажная прохлада обжигает кожу, — протискивается очень медленно, клон осторожно двигает бёдрами, и когда Дофламинго входит до упора, ему кажется, что по позвоночнику спустился столб жидкого огня. Их члены трутся друг о друга внутри, Коразона мелко трясёт, он пытается двигаться — и вскрикивает при каждом толчке; голова откинута назад, на плечо клона, руки обнимают Дофламинго.  
Уже ненужный, клон распадается, и Коразон теперь весь его, ноги на пояснице, руки над головой — пальцы сплетаются, сжимают до хруста, — они становятся целым.  
Не становятся, понимает Дофламинго, уже соскальзывая в беззвёздное небо. Коразон смотрит в никуда, и его глаза кажутся нарисованными на искажённом гримасой наслаждения лице.  
  
  
 _— Знал я одного часовщика — тот ещё безумный старик был. Всё хотел найти Опе-Опе, скормить какому-нибудь дурачку и стать бессмертным. А знаешь, для чего ему это понадобилось? Давно, ещё в молодости, он путешествовал с археологами и наткнулся на понеглиф. Он не рассказывал подробностей, только то, что выжил один из всей группы._  
— Что было на понеглифе?  
— Теория течений времени. Это не вещи стареют медленно, это мы живём в сто раз быстрее. Представь, что на самом деле после Потерянного Столетия прошло всего восемь лет. Представь, что и двух месяцев не прошло с тех пор, как ты сбежал от меня и прибился к Дозору. Если кто-то смотрит на нас из тех замков, что он видит?.. Хотя, по правде говоря, это полная херня, и я в неё не верю.  
  
  
Коразон поворачивается на бок, обнимает его, вздыхает в шею. Сегодня он задумчивый, очень тихий, и это настораживает куда сильнее обычной его неприязни. Между ногами липко, но Дофламинго лень вставать. Потом. Позже. Пальцы скользят по руке, сжимаются на предплечье.  
— Что? — спрашивает Дофламинго. — Ты хочешь ещё?  
— Нет, продолжай. Расскажи про часовщика. Он умер?  
— Пропал. Да, наверное, умер.  
Коразон молчит, а потом на ощупь тянется за сигаретами. Пламя зажигалки бросает оранжевые блики на лицо, острые тени ресниц тянутся по щекам.  
— Я всё хотел тебе сказать, — он падает на подушку, выпускает колечки дыма. — Доффи, я не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь с Мировым Правительством, но эта игра может окончиться плохо.  
— Ты про сказки? — улыбается Дофламинго.  
— Представь себе, что есть небольшая организация — я не знаю подробностей, только слухи, да и то... Сенгоку в них верит, мне этого достаточно. Назовём её Комитет Охраны Настоящего, или Управление Течений Времени, или ещё как-нибудь — это неважно. Помнишь, ты говорил про куски головоломки? Эти артефакты времени везде, любой умный, терпеливый, целеустремлённый человек может сложить их вместе и хотя бы примерно представить истинное положение вещей. Главное — знать, куда смотреть.  
— А ты знаешь?  
Коразон качает головой.  
— Мне это не интересно. Я не могу назвать себя умным, мне не хватает терпения, а что до моей цели... — он улыбается, ловит руку Дофламинго, потянувшуюся за сигаретой, и трогает губами запястье. Верить в эту ложь опасно; Дофламинго меняет тему:  
— Если эти артефакты везде, их сложно отследить и уничтожить. Значит, им нужна другая стратегия.   
Коразон не слушает, целует ладонь, облизывает пальцы, по одному втягивает их в рот; и от этого по телу проходят долгие и холодные волны, сворачиваются внизу живота.  
Дофламинго смотрит на него — и видит эру пиратов, золотую эру ничему не удивляющихся, непоседливых, нетерпеливых людей, гонящихся за мечтой. Их окружают не фрагменты головоломки — одни лишь чудеса и свобода, мир, в котором возможно всё. Всегда найдутся исключения вроде охарцев, но их будет немного.   
— Если я не могу уничтожить явление, то могу изменить психологию людей, — говорит он. — А ты обо мне всё-таки беспокоишься.  
— Давай лучше спать, — отвечает Коразон.  
  
Дофламинго просыпается от тянущего рывка.  
Больше никаких ошибок и никакого доверия — и он каждую ночь прикрепляет к Коразону сигнальные нити на случай, если тот попробует сбежать. Коразон оборачивается — ключ в замке открытой двери, лицо в тени, — как ни в чём не бывало пожимает плечами: ну вот, не получилось.  
Дофламинго молчит. Коразону тоже нечего сказать. Ему почти сочувствуешь: вечный неудачник, неуклюжий растяпа.  
Секунды тянутся медленно и вязко, и на исходе последней Дофламинго не выдерживает. Встаёт с кровати, достаёт из тумбы с ненужной херней пистолет — тот самый, ноль-один-семь-четыре-шесть. Кидает его Коразону:  
— Всё, хватит. Стреляй. Или пошёл отсюда нахуй.  
Коразон закрывает дверь, смотрит на пистолет в руке. Вскидывает удивлённые глаза:  
— Ты чего?  
— Я жду, — Дофламинго не повышает голос, отворачивается, садится на кровать.  
За спиной хлопает дверь.  
  
На следующий день старая ведьма уходит из Северных Морей. Тем же вечером человек из Мирового Правительства требует гарантий сохранения тайны и указывает на то, что все требования Дофламинго выполнены.   
— Наше партнёрство основано на честности и доверии, — пафосно цедит он, и Дофламинго хочется смеяться.  
Он смотрит на пустую комнату, на опустевшую клетку и думает, что как никто другой знает Роси. Через неделю-другую тот вернётся как ни в чём не бывало, со своими честными глазами и лживыми объяснениями. Будет шпионить и сливать информацию. Возможно, промоет мозги какому-нибудь перспективному ребёнку.  
Всё так и будет — Дофламинго это вполне устраивает.  
Время пошло.


End file.
